


Did I Ever Tell You ...

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Set when M/K are still partners.  The boys do a little dance, have a little talk, get down tonight.





	Did I Ever Tell You ...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Did I Ever Tell You...by Frankie

February 1999  
DISCLAIMER: Listen, CC, I still have that birthday wish coming up...  
RATING: NC-17 for M/K interaction  
SUMMARY: Set when M/K are still partners. The boys do a little dance, have a little talk, get down tonight.   
NOTES: This is my response to the TER/MA challenge to write a story in which the boys discuss their heroes. In the grand tradition of one stone, two dead birds, it's also a response to Te's HappyFic challenge. SuperThanks to Sue, CW, and Lucy for looking this over for me. Thanks for the title, Lucy!   
FEEDBACK: Yes, please...pretty please, even. 

* * *

Did I Ever Tell You...  
by Frankie   
==========

As the last strains of "I Will Always Love You" filtered through the club's speakers, Alex Krycek and Fox Mulder moved slowly on the dance floor, their arms wrapped around each other possessively. No one else in the bar existed for them, and they were safe and secure in their own world. The song ended and the opening notes of "Wind Beneath My Wings" started playing. Mulder took Alex's hand.

"Let's sit this one out."

Alex nuzzled his lover's neck. "But I like this song."

"I already agreed to dance to Whitney Houston. I've made my sacrifice for the night."

"Don't you have a romantic bone in your body?"

"You know I do," Mulder smirked as he pulled Alex to sit down at their table, "I just want to sit down for a few minutes with the man I love. Is that okay with you?" He leaned forward and kissed his lover, sucking gently on the pouting lips before pulling away.

"Yes, but can't we sit after this song is over?"

Mulder reached out a hand and stroked the side of Alex's face. "You can't always get your way." Placing another brief kiss on his lover's mouth, he stood up. "I'm going to get us some more drinks. You want another beer?"

"Yeah," Alex said, looking longingly at the couples who were slow dancing.

Mulder went to put in his order at the bar, grinning at the obvious attempt to manipulate him into going back out on the dance floor. When he looked back at the table he saw another man talking to Alex and gesturing toward the dancing couples. Mulder turned back to the bar and smiled, knowing that Alex would shoot the intruder down in nothing flat. As he took the drinks to the table, he was shocked to see Alex on the dance floor. From the looks of things, the guy was very interested in his new dance partner and was in the process of feeling him up, his hand moving until it settled on Alex's ass. Alex turned his head and saw Mulder looking at the two of them. Blowing a kiss, he pressed himself against the stranger as he continued to dance.

Mulder stepped toward the couple and grabbed the unwelcome man by the shoulder. "Hey, thanks for keeping my place for me."

"Wait a minute--" Before the surprised man could finish protesting, Mulder had already pushed him out of the way, making it very clear that Alex was spoken for.

"I like it when you're jealous." Alex purred into Mulder's ear as he ran his hands over his lover's firmly muscled back.

"I know you do." Mulder enjoyed playing the part of the jealous boyfriend and could forgive anything...even being made to dance to this song.

Alex started to sing the chorus and Mulder pulled back to look at him.

He stopped singing, looking hurt. "What? You don't like my voice?"

"I didn't know you could sing. It's nice. Too bad the song sucks."

"It's a great song, Fox." Alex rested his chin on Mulder's shoulder.

"I guess I just think the whole hero thing is a bit hokey."

Alex looked at him, his mouth open. "I can't believe you think having a hero is hokey."

Mulder frowned. "Why?"

Alex started to say something then stopped, frowning as he tried to find the words to convey his disbelief. "I just figured that someone who can believe in what you do, would have to have someone he looks up to and admires."

Mulder shrugged. "I guess I've just gotten cynical and realized that even heroes will eventually let you down. It's just easier to not have any. Is that a bad thing?"

"It's a personal thing, so I can't say if it's bad or not. I'm just surprised." He put his chin back on Mulder's shoulder and moved his hands down until they were not so gently cupping his lover's ass.

Mulder kissed Alex's neck and laughed when his butt was pinched in return. "I used to have heroes."

"Hmm?"

"When I was a kid, I had heroes."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Ahh...I'll never tell."

Alex studied Mulder's face, his eyes narrowing as a wicked grin crept across his face. "You want me to force it out of you?"

Mulder licked his lips and tried to sound nonchalant. "I don't care. I'm not the one who wants to know, so..."

"Oh, you don't care, huh?" Alex's grin turned several degrees more mischievous as he pushed his hips forward, rubbing his groin against Mulder's. "So," he said brushing his lips against his partner's ear, "if I said how much I want to suck your dick down my throat, you wouldn't tell me?"

"Nope," Mulder said, very aware of the sudden rush of blood to his cock.

"Hmm. What about if I bent you over a table and fucked you in front of all these people?"

Mulder felt his jeans getting tighter at the thought. "You wouldn't do that."

"Yeah?" Alex slid one hand along the waistband of Mulder's jeans until he was gripping the front. "Would you believe me if I undid your fly and slipped my hand inside?" His fingers fondled the top button. "Would that make you feel compelled to fess up?"

Mulder felt the heat of Alex's fingers through his T-shirt as they held onto his jeans. "Uh uh."

"Good." Alex's other hand came around and he smiled as he started to unfasten the jeans. Mulder's eyes opened wide when he felt Alex undo all the buttons except the last one. He stopped Alex's hand when it started to lift his T-shirt.

"Shit, Alex. I don't want to get arrested."

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked, his fingers trailing down the fine line of hair below Mulder's belly button.

Hit by an impulse to call Alex's bluff, Mulder shook his head. "No."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Alex laughed as he undid the last button and put his hand inside Mulder's briefs.

At the feeling of Alex's hand on his cock, Mulder inhaled sharply. "Fuck! Let's get out of here. I'll tell you in the car." He grabbed Alex by the hand and, ignoring the knowing glances of the club's patrons, made a quick exit out the front door and into the parking lot.

As Mulder fumbled with his keys, Alex stood behind him, pushing him into the side of the car. Mulder winced when his erection was forced against the car door, and he tried to turn to look at his lover.

"Let me open the damn door, Alex." He managed to get the key in the lock.

"Just turn around." The raw, husky tone of Alex's voice was enough to make Mulder comply. Face to face with his partner, Alex knelt in front of him and licked the skin above the elastic of Mulder's underwear.

Mulder closed his eyes and he felt his cock jump in anticipation of Alex's mouth. The tongue against his skin burned into him as Alex moved his hands around to slip into the back of Mulder's shorts, easing the clothes down past his hips. Taking the freed erection into his mouth, Alex sucked hungrily on the hot flesh as he began moving his head back and forth. Wary, yet excited by the prospect of getting caught, he didn't want to waste any time. As Alex tried to swallow him whole, Mulder groaned and started moving his hips in time with Alex's movements.

"Yeah, that's it...suck me, baby..." He placed a hand on Alex's head and stroked the soft, silky hair. "I wanna come in that pretty mouth of yours..."

Alex moved his hand to cup Mulder's balls and squeezed gently, massaging one then the other. As he ran his tongue across the slit of Mulder's cock, tasting what he wanted more of, he started humming the song they'd just danced too.

"Shit, Alex..." Mulder gasped as he felt the delicious tension of his orgasm beginning to build. "I'm gonna come..." He let out a strangled cry as his climax ripped through him, sending his come shooting down Alex's throat. Alex continued sucking on his lover's cock, milking it for everything it could give to him.

"Baby, that was good," Mulder said, caressing Alex's face. "C'mere, I want to kiss you."

Without a word, Alex stood up and pressed his mouth to Mulder's. Their tongues slid over one another, combining the tastes of semen and beer until Mulder broke away, breathless. "Let me take care of you now."

Alex shook his head and pulled up Mulder's jeans. "I want to get home and fuck you." His voice was a sensual cross between a whisper and a growl and Mulder felt it resonate deep inside him as it settled low in his belly.

"The Lone Ranger." Mulder said the words quickly.

Alex frowned. "What? You want me to wear a mask?"

"No," Mulder chuckled, "though that idea does have possibilities. I was talking about my heroes. Don't you want to know who they were?"

"Of course." Alex smiled and pressed his body against his lover's, his erection nudging Mulder's hip. "I just thought I'd find out later. Who else?" He began to kiss and bite Mulder's throat, licking away the traces of sweat he found there.

"Um...JFK." Mulder found it difficult to concentrate as he felt himself getting hard again in response to Alex's attentions. The hot breath of Alex's laughter against his neck sent another jolt to his groin.

"You're so fucking predictable," Alex said not unkindly. "I love you, you know that?"

Mulder nodded and put his arms around Alex. "Who's your hero?" he whispered.

Alex raised his head and gazed intently into Mulder's eyes. "Are you kidding me? I thought you'd know."

"How would I? We've never talked about it." His eyes wandered over the strong features of the face before him, returning to the eyes that never quite revealed what the mind behind them was thinking. "Tell me."

"You're clueless, aren't you?" Alex closed the gap between them, his lips barely grazing Mulder's. He sighed, the sensation of warm breath against his lips sending shivers down Mulder's spine. "It's you. You're my hero." After kissing his lover softly, he leaned back a little to look at his face.

"Alex..." Mulder's voice caught in his throat. He swallowed hard and searched his lover's face for any sign that this was a joke. Seeing only an endearingly earnest expression, he felt his eyes begin to sting.

Leaning in to kiss the side of his mouth, Alex murmured, "Please don't cry, Fox. I only wanted you to know how I feel about you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's just...I'm not..."

Alex tilted his head, waiting to hear what Mulder had to say. "You're not what?"

"I shouldn't be anyone's hero, least of all yours."

"It's too late now. I'm a bona fide Mulder worshipper" He smiled as he took hold of one of Mulder's hand and kissed it before placing it over the bulge in his jeans. "Feel all that admiration? Let's go home so I can pay homage."

Mulder's face broke out into an impish grin. He glanced at the car then grasped Alex's erection through the rough material. "What's wrong with the back seat?"

"Fox," Alex said, moving into his lover's touch, "remind me to build an altar to you when we get home."

====end=====

  
http://members.tripod.com/~ter_ma/


End file.
